New beginnings  a twilight story
by Iwannabeamarauder2010
Summary: Isabella is new to the Vampire society and finds out she is a special vampire. She goes on a mini quest to find herslef. Better than it sounds :0
1. Special

Chapter 1 - New Beginnings

_Bella's point of view_

I was eighteen when they changed me, nearing nineteen. I had become a vampire for some unknown reason. However becoming a vampire meant I was stronger than ever before. I was in my happy place with Edward and nothing could take this away from me. I was truly a Cullen now, truly a vampire. I looked around me and suddenly realised I was no oridinary vampire. What ordinary vampire could have multipule abilities? I would have to talk to Carlisle. I sighed, I hated talking to Carlisle about things becasue as I have stated before he is too curious for his own good.

"Carlisle?" I murmerd just low enough for a regular human not to hear

"Bella honey?" I heard Edward call

"Why do you want Carlisle, he's gone out for a moment" I sighed at Edwards response

"No reason. I just needed to discuss something with him" I replied.

Edward walked into the living area in his Khaki's and a long white sleeved shirt. He was gorgeous of course and he was all mine. He walked over to me and placed his hand on top of mine. He used his other hand to gently rub circles into my back.

"Whats wrong Bella? Your so tense" Edward soothed and then I was gone.

I took in the surroundung area with a sharp gasp. One minuet I had been sitting on Edwards knee and the next I am in the middle of Italy. Well volterra to be percise. I needed the internet or a book anything to do with vampires. I slipped into the nearest internet cafe with my shades on. No one was allowed to the crimision red of my eyes. My fingers rushed over the keys with ease as I typed in _"Vampire Legends" _I was back with the first site. The one I used when I discovered the identity of the Cullens _"Vampires A-Z!" _

I clicked on a story that intrersted me. This story interested me, not becasue it had my name in it, but because of its title _"The Chosen Ruler" _ I was reading the article and was finsihed in about a second. I made it look like I was reading slowly. I hated doing this but it was keeping up apperances in front of the humans.

_"When the next true ruler of the vampires comes along she shall be known as Isabella. Isabella shall have the greatest of powers. She shall have every vampire power known and unknown... She shall rule forever and her people will love her kind nature... She will either kill the volturi and take their place or spare them proving that she is the most powerful"_

_Edwards point of view_

One minuet I was trying to soothe my beautiful Bella and her insecurities. Next minuet shes gone, she just popped out of my lap into well thats the problem. She didn't run becasue I could not smell her scent anywhere. She had vanished.

My head snapped up at the sound of the others returning from thier outing.

"I need to call a meeting now!" I growled. When I growled everyone knew I meant business and that we were doing the business before it was forgotten.

"What do you want Edward? Wheres Bella?" Alice gasped. I knew what she was thinking, well of course I did. I was a mind reader

_We are not supposed to let her out of our sights she a newborn!_

The thought passed through everyones mind at the same time

"Where is she?" Jasper snarled and moved closer to Alice. Alice stuck her tounge out at him and walked away.

"I don't know!" I said honestly. I knew it was honest because I watched her dissapear and never tell me where she went.

"What do you mean you don't know? She must have? You must have seen her run out the door or something?"

"Think about it Jasper... can you smell her?"

"No" he replied quielty I heard a sudden intake of breath from all but one vampire which I knew to Alice. She sighed and said

"Edward start at the beginning!" and I retold the tale of Bellas dissaperance.


	2. Vampire abilities

_**Authour's note - Thanks to everyone who reads this and thinks WOW! This is my first fan fiction story and i definatly do not intend for it to be the last. If you don't like it, its okay because I mean some stories aren't for everyone and to be honest I just wnated to thank everyone who reads this. I will try to update as much as I can. Thanks.**_

_Bellas point of view_

I could not believe what I was reading. I couldn't be that special could I? Carlisle needed to read this before something else happened. I re read the website before I clicked print and ran to the printer. There was a man mumbling to me in italian. I knew what he wanted. He wanted me to pay for using the printer but the document was out and I was already halfway down the street. The man shouting after me. I backed into a small alleyway and smiled.

I needed to get home but before I could I needed to hunt. A strange but familiar smell converged upon me in the alleyway. It was not one of blood but a vampire. They were running towards me.

"Stop!" I shouted and they came to an abrupt halt

"Who are you?" I asked before a tall man walked forwards I had no idea who they were. As soon as I saw him I was completley terrifed.

"Demitri?" I questioned.

"Bella? Is that you? Vampire life is suiting you well! Aro wouldn't mind seeing you if you have the time?" He stretched out a long white hand but I refused.

"Actually Demitri I really don't know how I got here and I am trying to get home!" I whispered

Demitri looked forwards a sudden rage in his eyes

"Bella you have to come with us" he stated through his teeth

"Alex get her!" and Alex ran through the crowd.

He was near enough to catching me but I dissapeared again.

This time I landed with a crash on a small table. I was too shocked to move and this was strange even for a vampire. I looked around the room and felt the comfort of the cullens home. I could hear their intakes of breath as I landed and I could hear someone getting to thier feet. By the sound of his footsteps it was Edward. I looked up to see his beautiful but puzzled face in front of me. He took in my expression and laughed, afetr his fit of laughter he took me by the hand and led me into the already cramped dining room. The Cullens all stared.

_Edwards point of view_

I had just finished telling them how Bella had disaperead when there was a loud crash in the Living room.

"What do you supose that was?" Esme whispered. I was already trying to search for a mind, scent or something but i couldn't pick up anything.

"I'll go check" I replied

I walked into the living room to find Bella sitting on what used to be a table. She was sat in a very odd position and had a look of shock on her face. Sh elooked so funny sitting there. I had to laugh. I was just taking her hand when the others ran in confused expressions in thier faces

_Edward? What happend?_

The single thought passed through everyones mind.

"Bella? what happened to you?"

"I um... I dissapeared"

"We know that honey but what else happend?"

"I ended up in the city of volterra and found this" She held up a sheet of paper before continuing

"And then there was a group of vampires and Demitri and Alex and they ummm, tried to get me to go to Aro and I disapeared again!" I did not understand which was a first for me and everyone else in this room

"Bella!" Carlisle spoke now "Whats on the sheet of paper Bella?" she handed him the paper and he started to read. I gasped in shock at the thoughts passing through his mind. She was special and we never realised. No wonder Aro wanted her.

"Bella how did you find out?" Carlisle whispered

"I um.. I don't know what pulled me towards volterra. I think maybe, well I need to go for a couple of days. I need to find out more about myself. I'm sorry" and just like this morning she disapeared. The others had seen it now there was no dobut about it.


	3. The Volturi

**_An: Sorry i have not updated in a while been busy you know hope you all enjoy it!_**

**_Disclamer: OMG I ALWAYS FORGET THESE WELL WHEN I AM WRITING ANYWAY! IF I OWNED THIS IT WUD BE COOL BUT I DNT WELL I OWN THE IDEA NOT THE CHARACTERS WELL NYTHING TO DO WITH THOSE BOOKS I DNT OWN!_**

_

* * *

Bellas point of view_

I was like before in Volterra only this time I had my reasons. Reason one being I was going to visit Aro. It was high time I paid him and his brothers (Caius and Marcus) a visit. They would be so pleased by my new found imortality they would absolutley jump for joy so to speak. I was testing myself by visiting them. How much self control can one young vampire have? Do I really feel the need to test this? My answer - _Yes. _I would also love to see the look on the snoty woman Jane's face. It would be priceless when she found out not only could I withstand her pain. The reason being I was totally immune to tricks of the mind but I could actaully give her a taste of her own medicen. I was shocked. Are all vampires this rude and hurtful? Yes!

The darkness converged upon me once again and I was inside Aros head quaters. I had landed in the room. The room I first met him in. He was sat on his throne. No look of surpirse on his face only shock.

_Aro's point of view_

I would be expecting the others soon and hopefully they would have Bella with them. What was taking them so long? Are they ashamed? Did they lose her and not want to tell me? At which point my brothers waltzed in.

"Aro my dear brother. They did not catch her. Jane said..." Aro cut him off with a wave of the hand

"Save it Caius I know they did not find her she is here I can smell her" Aro's gaze flickered upwards to see Bella perched on one of the low beams that hung from the celing.

"Ah good day Aro? Only as I remember you sent some of the gaurd out looking for me. Although they failed I was surprised you'd sned them so soon I mean I had barley discovered them and you send your Volturi soldiers after me. What kind of a man are you?"

"Discovered what my dear?" Aro prompted

"Oh my powers and ... You didn't know?" Shock colored her tone and she flashed a threatening glare upwards at me.

"No of course Bella. We were merely curious into how vampire life was suiting you thats all. Now tell me about these powers I continued without a breath.

Bella still slightly shocked jumped down off the beam and landed lighlty on the balls of her feet. Even for a vampire I must say that was graceful considering her recent human state all vulnerable and delicious...

"Aro, nows not the time to be thinking of how mouth watering I was!" How did she know... hmmm...

"Would I be right in persuming that you are a mind reader? Taking into thought you did just read my thoughts." She shook her head

"A psychic? A lie decetor? any of those?" She shook her head at me still and took out a carefully folded peice of paper. She thrust the paper at me with such speed and percision. Ah if only I was my younger self again I thought. I quickly opend the paper and examined it. What... she can't be.

"NOOOOOOOO!" I screamed and Caius was over my shoulder in seconds. He ripped the paper out of my frozen fingers. He and Marcus were reading it before I heard similar reactions to mine.

"Come forwards child." Caius sneered. She did not move

"Do not mock me Caius. I can read your thoughts and I know you would try to kill me"

"Jane!" He screeched at which point Jane had wandered in carrying a lighter.

"Here sir! what can I be of service for today?" she turned towards Bella and gave her a huge smirk. Bella growled

"Get rid of this one!" He shouted and before I knew it my most prized posession would be dead. Jane started the lighter and threw it at Bella. Bella giggled as the flames tickled her all over. She was not letting of the foul smell that usually was associated with the burning. However she was giggling and the falmes surronded her like moths to a light.

"Caius did you not read the slip? I can not die foolish man!" she hissed

Caius did not like the sound of that and he lunged for her throat. Aro pulled Caius off and from the looks of things Caius had ended up worse off than when he first lunged at her. He had a singe mark at the base of his face which was impossible. If a vampire got hit with fire they died well they were already dead so they evaporated so to speak.

"How...?"

"Oh Aro... Foolih foolish Aro, I am so much more powerful than you care to imagine!" Aro's eyes widened at the sudden realistation.

"Your not...NO!"


End file.
